


Dinner for Two, Table for One

by Zantarak



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dinner Time, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sassy Ferdie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zantarak/pseuds/Zantarak
Summary: Noble dinners are the one thing Dorothea can't get used to. They're always such boring and drab affairs, except for one that is.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir & Dorothea Arnault, Ferdinand von Aegir/Dorothea Arnault
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Dinner for Two, Table for One

**Author's Note:**

> This was sitting on my laptop for months now, decided to finish and publish, not my best though.

The event was supposed to be nice, but Dorothea knew better than to believe. This was the empire, and even with Edie's reforms, there were still people who thought they were better than others. Case in point, tonight's fancy dinner. Ferdinand was nervous to tell her about the invitations, looking down at his feet with his flowing hair falling in front of his eyes.

"We can turn it down if you'd prefer," he had said.

The best part was that he meant it to. Dorothea knew that he would drop it all at her request, but she also knew that this dinner was important. The work that he was doing was necessary, and it was for the ordinary civilian's benefit. For commoners everywhere, Dorothea would put up with one night of passive-aggressive and backhanded insults.

So, Dorothea sighed and told him it was not a big deal. Besides, there were a couple of upsides to these dinners. For one, she didn't have to worry about the kids ruining dinner. Little Baby Edie was still throwing up her food (She, of course, did not make any jokes about her baby and her godmother, the empress). So, a break from mid-dinner upchucks was a plus.

Another definite plus was watching Ferdie's eyes bug out of his head. Dorothea liked to dress up for these things, no matter how petty the nobility was, and her darling husband let his eyes roam. Once, he had forgotten that he was eating. He had accidentally spooned soup onto his face. Also, it meant that Ferdinand was liable to rip the dress from her body when they got home. Bad dinners usually meant frustration that led to fucking exquisite sex. Dorothea was already shivering in anticipation in the carriage.

When they rolled up to tonight's mansion, the motions were the usual. First, Ferdinand helped Dorothea out of the carriage, then they said thanks to the servants (who always seemed surprised). Then they led them to the dining room.

If they were fortunate, some of their friends would be there. Edelgard and Byleth were the most common, which meant Hubert was nearby. Hubert would always offer to poison the guests, Edelgard would sigh, and her wife would giggle. If it were Caspar and Bernadetta, a fight would most definitely start. Petra and Ashe were too clueless to be insulted, so they just pretended to laugh. Linhardt just fell asleep and turned down marriage proposals (usually just by saying, "sorry, I'm gay"). All in all, their friends made it better. Tonight was not of those nights.

They walked into the dining hall to take their seats, but there was only one empty spot. The nice silverware and fancy plate had a name card on it, spelling out Ferdinand in lovely fancy cursive.

"I am sorry, Lord Punce, but I believe you forgot to set a spot at the table for my wife," Ferdinand said. He was quick to point out the mistake, but it didn't stop the sinking feeling in Dorothea's stomach.

"Not at all, there is a wonderfully charming set up in the servant's quarters. I figured the food and atmosphere would be much more to her, liking," Lord Punce smiled maliciously. The other nobles snickered underneath their hands.

Ferdinand looked like he was going to punch the table. Dorothea had seen those eyes before, during the war. A flash of affection washed over Dorothea. The fact that this noble-born man was about to start a fight for her sake made her love even stronger. She was about to accept the move to the servant's quarters with dignity when Ferdinand began smiling and laughing. He pulled out his chair and sat down. Dorothea was terribly confused now. She was also teetering on the edge of being hurt like her husband was laughing at her. Then Ferdinand looked at her and winked. He hadn't pushed his chair in yet; instead, his hands were sitting on his lap. Looking Dorothea in the eye, he gave his knees a couple of pats. A small part of Dorothea was scandalized, but the larger part of her fell even more in love with her orange-haired knight. She gladly took his offer and placed herself in his lap, sitting sideways.

The nobles grew quiet, staring at each other. It was such a strange turn of events that no one knew what to do. Lord Punce was going to say something, but a glare from the Prime Minister of Adrestia was enough to quieten him. Dorothea had no sympathy, but she was impressed that he lasted more than three seconds. Ferdinand had been practicing that glare with advice from Edelgard and Hubert. The Von Aegir stare, as their children called it, crushed all rebellious tendencies.

Ferdinand engaged in small talk with the nobles, while Dorothea cleared things up with the servants. She informed them that they would probably need double servings. When they asked about extra utensils, she waved them away. She said that her husband would feed her. The only thing they would need is a second glass. After that, she was content to watch the nobles make faces while she drank her wine.

Occasionally, Ferdinand would ask her opinion, and she would give it. They would behave as if nothing were going on. Sometimes, Dorothea would shift herself to rub up on her husband. Ferdinand would startle, and she would giggle. No nobles ever dared to talk if they even looked like they would get stared down. No one dared talk back to the Prime Minister of Adrestria. When they finally stopped to think about it, none of them wanted to make an enemy of the Lady Von Aegir. She is the special confidant to her Majesty as well as a renowned ex-mage general.

All except one, that is. One particularly frivolous looking noblewoman shifted to open glaring during the appetizer course.

"You know, I haven't felt this many stares since my days at the opera," Dorothea said, popping a shrimp into her mouth, "These are exquisite Ferdie, we have to get some for home. Here try one!"

Oh, yes, this was fun. She was mocking them now, but she didn't care. Ferdinand opened his mouth, and she popped a shrimp in.  
"Divine, my love. I will make a mention to the guards when we get home."

This continued to the main course. She would offer to feed her husband, and he would accept. Eventually, she teased by saying she felt much more like the worker bee tonight. This made Ferdinand splutter and blush.

"Then perhaps I should start feeding you, my love?"

"Ooohhhh, I'd like that," Dorothea pushed her hair back and to the side, "Feed away, Ferdie."

Before he could, though, a hand slammed down opposite them.

"I believe that is quite enough, don't you?"

The noblewoman looked ready to combust, her whole frame was shaking, and her face was flushed a deep red. Some at the table looked shocked; others were nodding in agreement. Ferdinand opened his mouth to reply, but Dorothea beat him to it.

"You're right. We have to get home for dessert," Dorothea replied with a wink. Now everyone was flushed. Dorothea took her fumbling husband by the hand and walked out.  
One of the lords stood up, "Lord Von Aegir, please rein in your wife. We still have things to discuss!"

"That is quite enough. We will be going home now, send in your proposals and I'll consider them. If an incident like this happens again, the empress will hear of it. Am I understood?"

God Ferdinand could be so macho when he wanted to be. It was such a turn on. That night Dorothea couldn't wait to get home, so she jumped him they got in the carriage.


End file.
